Steven x Spinel
by HentaiGod212
Summary: A Steven x Spinel story with some moves from different shows. I do not own Steven Universe or any other character or moves that I use in this story the only thing I own is My Chimichangas.
1. Chapter 1

We see Steven and Spinel on top of the injector. Steven was about to say something when the injector exploded. Steven was not quick enough to put up a bubble and got caught in the explosion, his human body, being obliterated in seconds but the impossible happened, instead of dying, like he was supposed to, seconds before his human body got obliterated his gem shined with power and sent out a pulse of pure power. This power conflicted with the power of the injector explosion making a rip in space and time sending his gem back in time one week before Spinel attacked.

Steven was talking to the diamonds when suddenly his gem pulsed with power and he fell down holding his head as memories entered his mind. "Steven!" exclaimed the diamonds as they bent over and picked him up. "Are you ok?!" exclaimed Blue Diamond, "I'm fine" Replied the Young Diamond "I-I need to go somewhere," He said before he ran off to the warp pad his mind repeating the same name over and over again "_**Spinel!"**_. He reached the warp pad and warped to his house and closed the warp pad, he went downstairs ignoring everyone and jumping on the main warp and going to the garden.

"SPINEL!" the Young Diamond yelled he saw spinel standing there waiting for Pink Diamond to return. 'W-who are you" the pink gem asked Steven then proceeded to tell her the story of how his mother left her there and would not return. They stood there hugging each other while Spinel was crying they ended up staying like that for a few hours. "Spinel… you can be my best friend from now on I will ever leave you, unlike my mother, **Never" **Steven said while stroking Spinel's back his eyes unknown to him changing into a diamond his hair turning rosé and a purple aura covering him briefly before going back to normal. After a few more minutes of holding each other Steven suggested they leave this place. They warped back to the house Steven saw the crystal gems looking at him and Spinel he moved in front of her just in case things go wrong


	2. Chap2

Steven was looking back and forth between Pearl and Garnet both of them assumed an offensive position and looked like they were going to attack any moment. "Guys stand down," the Young Diamond said "Steven get away from her," said the Perma-Fusion "Why are you guys so aggressive towards her you don't even know her," said the Young Diamond. "We saw you run in here and warp away without even talking to us you've been missing for 3 hours and you return with an unknown gem," Pearl said as she and Garnet were moving closer to Steven and Spinel. Steven noticed this and subconsciously called forth that power he used earlier. The air around him was getting heavier making it hard to breathe for Connie and Greg to them it felt as if something was pushing them down. The gems soon put it together that it was Steven who was pushing out this pressure they looked at him in shock as they saw his hair and eyes have changed. His hair now stood up more and formed spikes its color changed from its usual black to a dark shade of pink. His eyes went from his normal black color to the eyes that used to strike fear into the crystal gems his eyes had become the same shade of pink as his hair except for the diamonds as pupils. The gems could feel a major boost to his power before he could hold his own against them now it felt like he could overpower them even if they joined forces against him. "You won't hurt her" the Divine Diamond stated, the gems could only watch in awe as he started to float. A loud crash noise could be heard from outside of the house the gems ran to look at what caused the noise, what they saw shocked them. They saw...

(Stevens PL

Base 30,000

Rose 90,000,000)

Pearls Pl- 40,000

Garnets Pl- 50,000

Amethyst Pl- 39,500


	3. Chapter 3

When the gems got outside they saw the diamonds with their ships. The Diamonds got out of their ships and ran to where Steven was. They arrived in a few seconds "**STEVEN**" all three diamonds yelled at once.

The gems took this chance to try and get to Spinel, Steven saw this and was about to move when he got assaulted with memories about a man in a yellow outfit yelling out a name…." _**ZA WARUDO"**_.

A yellow figure shot out of Steven and intercepted Garnet and Pearl as they were getting closer. The gems present were shocked at what just happened there was silence at the beach only the only thing making a sound was the waves. Steven was still on the floor getting another headache this time all he was was a pair of red eyes.

The last thing he was before he passed out was the yellow figure vanishing back in him and the Diamonds picking up Spinel.


	4. Chapter 4

When Steven came to he saw that he was on Blue Diamond's hair he was momentarily confused by how slow the world was going that soon stopped as his brain got used to it and his perception became normal again. He started to try and sort his memories of what happened his mind still trying to process his transformation and the yellow figure, "_Stand" _his mind corrected him, the yellow Stand and the red eyes, "_Sharingan" _his mind said yet again, the Sharingan he went into the memories he received before his blackout.

He figured he must have it activated because of the abilities it has and with how the world felt when he woke up. He dove deep into the memories he has on it into how he could turn it off, after a minute of trying he finally managed to turn it off. He dove into the memories of his transformation this memory had more than the rest it showed a location hidden on earth called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the time chamber was a fascinating thing one day on earth would equal one year inside the max on could stay inside is two days straight otherwise they could go into as much as they want.

The gravity inside was 10g and it was the perfect way to get stronger, he decided to go into the chamber so he could get strong enough to protect Spinel from anything. He decided to alert everyone that he was awake what better way to do it than with The World.

"**ZA WARUDO TOKI WO TOMARE". **Everyone comes to a halt as soon as Steven said those words nott because they were shocked but because Time has been stopped he immediately moves to where Spinel is, sound begins to flood into his ear time has resumed.

"Spinel" Steven began scaring her because he suddenly appeared next to her, "I'm going to be away for three days, wait for me with the Diamonds ok".

He felt bad at the look Spinel gave him "don't worry Spinel here I'll leave my jacket here for you" steven gave his jacket to her she held onto it tightly. "I'll be back in three days," Steven told her before he left he looked towards the Diamonds "look after her," he told them, he was off the next second taking to the skies at fast speed using his memories to guide him.

He reached to where the lookout was supposed to be located and landed on the ground trying to look for it, he was looking for a few minutes when he saw a small capsule on the floor he grabbed it and pressed the button when the capsule opened a large flying building appeared above him, "_The Lookout" _his mind told him. He flew up at it and saw the chamber door, he steeled himself as he was getting ready to enter, he entered the chamber and closed the door behind him. "Here come three years of training," he said to himself and so began his three years of training.


End file.
